The Cold Never Bothered Us Anyway
by Elsa The Snow Queen
Summary: *Sequel to My Dear Snow Queen* When Alli and Hans' wedding is interrupted by a man determined to get rid of her, she runs away to the North Mountains to hide away. What will happen to Alli and Hans' relationship? Will he find her? AnnaxKristoff OCxHans
1. I'm Back

The Cold Never Bothered Us Anyway

**Okay guys, heres the first chapter of this sequel to My Dear Snow Queen. I have to get used to not writing My Dear Snow Queen when I start the story. Alright, heres chapter 1!**

Hey guys...

Its Alli again. Remember me? Princess Alli? Yeah, its me. This is the sequel to my story.

Here is how everything is going in my life.

Hans and I are getting married on Christmas and Anna and Kristoff are getting married on Sunday. I'm so excited!

Well, now back to the real world.

I woke up, my blonde hair sticking out everywhere. My knee hurt because the previous day I had tripped over a chair, and I could barely walk.

Suddenly, there was a knock on my door.

"Princess Allison?" A voice called out. Must've been a servant...

"Y-yes?" I called out loud while trying to get my new white dress on.

"I needed to check up on you, is your knee doing okay?" The man asked.

"Oh, yeah... yeah.. I'm fine.."

"Good. By the way, your fiance wants to see you." He sighed.

"Coming!" I burst out the door and hopped down the stairs.

As I wandered around the castle halls aimlessly looking for my fiance, someone grabbed me.

"Gotcha!" Of course, it was Hans.

"Oh, Hans! You scared me! I've been looking for you!" I giggled.

He kissed me on the cheek and chuckled.

"Well, you wanted to talk to me?"

"Oh yeah. Its about my brothers." He sat me down on a nearby chair.

"What happened?" I looked surprised.

"My brothers want to live in Arendelle with us... all 12 of them." Hans made a disgusted face at the thought of his brothers.

"Oh..." My heart started to beat quickly.

"I don't want them to come here. They are annoying enough to live with in the Southern Aisles." He sighed.

"Hans, we don't have the room. I'm sorry, but they can't stay here." I felt bad.

To my surprise, he smiled. "Thank you!" He hugged me.

"Okay, now stop hugging me." I pushed him off of me.

"Hey, are you ready for Anna and Kristoff's wedding?" My fiance smirked.

"You're invited?"

"Of course! I'm going to be apart of the family, so I have to be invited." Hans held my hand.

"I'm very excited." I giggled.

"Lets go outside." We left to go see the village.

**Alright, there was chapter 1 of this story! Hope you guys liked it. Next chapter is the wedding plans for Anna and Kristoff's wedding. Until tomorrow, bai!**


	2. Anna and Kristoff

The Cold Never Bothered Us Anyway

**Only 3 reviews? Wow, hahaa I was expecting 5. By the way, Guest, Happy Birthday! TIME FOR KRISTOFF AND ANNA'S MARRIAGE! Alright, heres chapter 2!**

It was here! It was here!

It was Anna and Kristoff's wedding! I was so excited I thought my whole room would freeze.

I woke up to a voice.

"Princess Allison?"

I jolted upwards from my bed. "Yes? And I would prefer Alli." The voice had startled me.

"Oh, sorry. It is time for your sister's wedding." The man said.

"Oh! Okay! I'm up!" I rushed to my closet and searched through my dresses until I found the bridesmaid dress Anna wanted me to wear.

Of course, it was her favorite color, green. It had white in the chest area and as it flowed down green started to fade in.

I squeezed it on and rushed to my vanity. My hair was messy and was very... fluffy.

Brush... wheres my brush?

Found it! It was hiding on the floor. I brushed out my blonde hair and glanced down at the blue ink.

I'll save it for my wedding, well, if they let me wear it.

Now that my hair wasn't a giant fluffball, I was ready.

Suddenly, there was a knock at my door.

"Can I come in?" It was my fiance. Typical men...

"Hmm, what's the password?" I smirked and just stared at the door.

"I don't care." He said back.

"Good enough."

Whoa.

Whoa.

Whoa.

Whoa.

My eyes almost popped out of my head.

Hans looked.. wow. Should I say... hotter than usual?

I was speechless.

"Wow, Hans... you look... handsome."

"Well, you look more beautiful than ever." He kissed me on the forehead.

"Shutup. I always look like that." Again, typical men.

Before he could speak, we heard music.

"Let's go!" I grabbed his hand and we ran to the wedding.

As soon as we got there, thankfully it hadn't started yet, Anna pulled me to the side.

She was so excited, I think she might've been jumping up and down.

"Oh my gosh Alli! I'm so excited! I'm getting MARRIED!" Anna squealed.

"Calm down, Anna. You'll explode." I giggled.

"Okay, the wedding is about to start! Get in your place!" She ran out the door to go wait with Elsa.

I ran to where I should be, and smiled at everyone. A couple other girls were there. I didn't know them.

Hans glanced over at me from his spot near Kristoff and smiled. I smiled back.

Kristoff looked amazing, and he was lucky to have Anna. She plays hard to get.

Eh, sometimes...

The music once again started, and Anna came out the door, Elsa holding her hand.

I guess it made sense, since father was dead and she was the oldest, so she had to walk Anna down the aisle. Once they made it down, Elsa stood next to me in her 'Maid Of Honor' spot.

My excitement built up inside me. I was so excited I tuned out half of the wedding vows.

All I heard was, "Do you Anna take Kristoff to be your husband?"

"I do."

"Do you Kristoff take Anna as your lovely wedded wife?"

"I do."

"You may now kiss the bride." I closed my eyes as they kissed.

I didn't need to see that.

Everyone was there, especially Kristoff's adoptive family, the trolls.

We decided to have an afterparty with them.

I wondered if I had met them before. I knew Elsa did when she was little, but what about me?

I just had to find out.

And I would.

**Alright, there was chapter 2! Yay, Anna and Kristoff got married! Next chapter Alli will find out if she has met the trolls before. Maybe she has? Until tomorrow, bai!**


	3. Afterparty

The Cold Never Bothered Us Anyway

**Alright, no reviews for last chapter, but I got a lot of views so I guess people read the chapter. Heres chapter 3!**

The trolls brought us to the forest for an afterparty, and I was dying to find out if I had met them before.

Sure, Elsa did, and I wanted to know if I did.

"This party is certainly amazing." All the trolls seemed to be paying all the attention to Anna Kristoff and Elsa, but after I spoke they all turned to me.

"They have a daughter!" One shouted.

Kristoff's adoptive mother, Bulda, came up to me and held my hand.

"You must be their daughter, dear. Welcome to the family." She smiled.

"Oh, no- I'm not their daughter. I'm Anna's little sister." I giggled.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! My mistake! I was confused by your resemblance to Anna."

"It's okay, I get that a lot."

Anna was giggling her head off, still in her wedding dress.

I rolled my eyes at her.

Anna decided to speak. "Yes, I guess you guys haven't met Alli. This is our little sister Allison. I don't believe you know her."

"Anna, actually they do." Elsa looked at Anna with a serious look.

"They...do?" Anna looked confused.

"Yes, they do." Elsa smiled.

Suddenly, Pabbie, the king of the trolls, rolled up to me.

"Allison? I haven't seen you in years."

"Huh?" I kneeled down to look at him.

"Alli, when I froze Anna as a kid, we went to go see the trolls to thaw her and Mother and Father brought you. You were only 3 years old." Elsa confessed.

Pabbie spoke again. "Allison, you have grown up so much. You look exactly like your sisters." He held my hand.

"Yeah, and next week I'm getting...married." I blushed.

Pabbie seemed shocked. "To who?"

"Prince Hans of the Southern Isles."

"Him?" Bulda barged into our conversation. "Why that backstabber?"

"Well, he started out as an evil guy, but turned out to be very sweet and he proposed to me." I smiled.

"Is he here?" Anna looked around.

"I think he got lost on our way here." I smirked.

Before anyone else could speak, we heard Hans coming up the mountain.

"I'm here! Sorry, I got lost..." He stopped to catch his breath.

"God, start following us. You're so clueless." I rolled my eyes at him.

"Shut up, you're judgemental." He smiled at me.

"Yeah, seems like a healthy relationship..." One troll said quietly.

"Carol, don't judge them. They're happy together and thats all that matters." Pabbie nodded at us.

"Oh, honey! Last time I saw you you were just a teensy little sprout! I didn't even recognize you! I'm very happy for you!" Bulda gasped in delight.

"Hans." Pabbie once again spoke.

"Yes?" Hans looked down at him.

"Do you promise to always respect her and care about her?"

"I promise." He smiled at me.

"Good. Now let us go back to the kingdom."

Before we left, I heard Anna whisper something to Kristoff.

"Should we tell them?" She looked worried.

"Later." He sighed.

**Ooh, looks like Anna is hiding a secret from her sisters! Wonder what it is...? Until tomorrow, bai!**


	4. We're In This Together

The Cold Never Bothered Us Anyway

**Alright, last chapter we heard Anna is keeping a secret.. lets see what it is... if she tells us. Heres chapter 4!**

That night, I wondered what kind of secret she was keeping.

Hmm, she was never one to keep secrets. Even when we were children, she always told the truth and never kept secrets.

I layed in my bed and thought.

Hmm, what kind of secret would she keep?

I couldn't put my finger on it...

As I struggled to fall asleep, someone entered my room.

"You're awake?" Hans stared at me.

"Yes. And why are you sneaking in my room?" I glared at him.

"Well, I'm checking on you to make sure you're safe." He sighed.

"Why? What's going on?"

"There is news going around that a man who is determined to destroy the royal family of Arendelle is somewhere around here."

My heart stopped beating. I froze in fear.

Hans sat on my bed and held my hand.

"I will protect you. No one will ever touch you with me around." He ran his hand through my long hair.

I smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"You're my hero, you know that?"

Before he could touch his lips to mine, guards ran into the room.

"My prince, are you and the princess doing well? The man has been spotted near the castle." One guard said while wiping sweat from his head.

"We are fine. I am going to keep watch of her." Hans nodded.

"Do you **have** to?" I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, I have to. I must keep you safe. If anything happened to you, my life would be over." He gave me that handsome smile of his.

Oh... no... my soft side.. god! Whenever he gave me that smile I blushed... blushing is a sign of weakness to me.

"Oh.. okay! Fine! But you will sleep on another side of the bed nowhere near me." My cheeks turned red.

I was not going to sleep with a man until I am 25. No way.

But he gave me that smile.

That goregous smile of his...!

The guards left the room and Hans pushed me over to the other side of my bed.

I separated our sides with a pillow and layed back down.

"Good night."

"Night."

We fell asleep.

The next morning, I woke up to Hans sleeping soundly next to me.

I smirked and flicked him in the forehead.

His hair was a mess. It was hilarious.

He woke up instantly and gasped.

"Oh! I'm so sorry you have to see me like this!"

I giggled and took the blanket I had my hair secured in out.

My hair came out in a fluffy mess, and there was blonde mess everywhere.

"Its okay, I've got the same problem."

He laughed at my hair and I rolled my eyes.

"Come on let's get ready for the da- whoa." As we got up from the bed, I noticed he was...

...shirtless...

"When did you take your shirt off?" I stared at his muscles... and that six pack... oh...

"I always do that when I'm about to go to sleep." He rolled his eyes at me.

"Okay, let's get ready." I snapped out of my trance and ran to my vanity, brushing my hair violently.

Hans left the room to go get dressed.

"Now to go see what Anna was whispering about." My hair was brushed out and straight again. I got up and walked down the hall.

(30 minutes later)

Anna sat Elsa and I down in her room.

"Okay, about what I whispered about yesterday..." She seemed unconfident. I could tell because she was using really bad grammar.

"Spit it out!" Elsa sighed.

"Okay! Okay! Well, Kristoff and I want to... have... a... child." Anna coughed out.

"**What!?" **Elsa jumped out of her seat.

"Sit down!" I grabbed Elsa by the ear and pulled her down.

"Ow!" She pushed me back.

I whispered something to her.

"Give her two years. When she is 20 she will be able to take care of a child." Anna watched as I whispered the suggestion to Elsa.

Elsa sighed and gave me a look that I knew very well. It was the 'Okay, fine. Have it your way.' look.

Anna understood it too and smiled.

"So what do you say?"

"You may have a child in two years." Elsa nodded.

"Thank you sister!" Anna ran to her and hugged her.

"Hey, thank Alli. She is the reason I made this choice."

"Thank you so much!" She let go of Elsa and ran to me.

"We're in this together." I giggled.

"Forever."

"Forever."

Little did we know, we had company.

**Oh no.. looks like the man has arrived! Or not.. hmm, wonder who it is? Until tomorrow, bai!**


	5. Choose Wisely

The Cold Never Bothered Us Anyway

**Yesterday we found out they have a visitor... lets see who it is! Heres chapter 5!**

A man entered the room with a sword in his hand.

"Party's over, girls." He said with a dark tone in his voice.

"W-who is that?" My voice weakened.

"I thought you had heard more about me." The man smirked before charging at us.

The three of us screamed, and when Elsa panicked she shot ice at the man, tripping him.

I joined her and pinned him to the floor using my powers.

All Anna could do was scream for Kristoff.

"**Kristoff! Kristoff! Help!" **Anna looked as if she were about to cry.

The man once again approached us, and just as he was about to hit us with his sword-

**BAM!**

Kristoff and Hans rushed in and knocked the man over.

"Don't touch them!" Hans snapped at the man. He drew his sword and beat the man with it.

Kristoff joined in and punched him across the face, drawing blood from the man's nose.

Suddenly, the man jumped up and hit Hans in the leg with his sword, then hit Kristoff in the face, knocking him out.

"**NO!**" I screamed.

I couldn't help it- my temper boiled over..

My powers took control over me and I pinned the evil man onto the wall, a sharp blade of ice drawing closer and closer to his neck.

We all have an evil side. And when mine takes over I have to kill someone.

The blood from the man's nose dripped onto the floor, creating a puddle.

"Alli, no..." Hans struggled to get up.

As my fiance requested, I let the man go.

"What are you doing?" Elsa began to panic again.

"I think it is **much** more fun to kill him on my own." I smirked and grabbed Hans' sword.

"Stop.." Hans groaned, trying to stop me.

I gave him a stone cold look, making his hand retract from touching my own.

The man once again drew his sword, and swung it directly at me.

My grip on my sword tightened, and I avoided his hits.

I began to swing again, when the man caught me off guard, and right at the last minute...

**hit me directly in the arm.**

I screamed in pain and dropped to the ground.

My arm was bleeding rapidly, and there was a cut right near my shoulder.

"**NO!"** Hans got up and ran over to me, acting like his leg wasn't injured.

Tears formed in his eyes and he looked scared.

I clutched the cut tightly, but Hans ripped my arm away from the cut and examined it.

"We need to get you to someone who can heal you." He picked me up and walked out of the room. Anna helped Kristoff up and followed us. Elsa stayed in the room, glaring at the man. She jumped a little as he got up.

The man got up after we left and went out the window.

"I'll be back." He mumbled.

Elsa stared, and finally, sighed.

(In the forest)

Hans put me down in front of Pabbie. Him, Anna and Kristoff had brought me to the trolls hoping that they could do something.

"This is no ordinary cut." Pabbie looked worried.

"What?" Hans gasped.

"This cut was made by a magic sword. A very dangerous one, indeed."

"What kind of magic?"

"M-magic?" I tried to keep up with what he was saying, but everything was blurry and I couldn't hear very well.

"Dark magic. Magic that can kill one. Magic that can only be stopped by..." Pabbie stopped in the middle of his sentence.

"Stopped by what?" Hans gazed down at me with a worried look on his face. I stared back with sad eyes.

"Sacrifice." Pabbie finished.

"Sacrifice?" I gasped.

"You see, if the one the person loves sacrifices themselves for their spouse, the one who was infected shall be cured."

"But we're not even married yet. We're getting married next week." Hans held my hand.

"Then you need to make up your mind. Either sacrifice yourself, or let her die." Pabbie sighed.

I froze.

"L-let me get this straight... if he kills himself for **me**, I will be saved? Whats the point in that? Both choices have a horrible ending." I grasped onto Hans and started to cry a bit.

"I have to choose." He looked at me and kissed me on the forehead.

I sighed.

"Choose wisely."

**Oh my god.. a week until the wedding and one of them might DIE!? Okay, this is NOT good. No, this is NOT GOOD! Until tomorrow, bai!**


	6. Sacrifice

The Cold Never Bothered Us Anyway

**Okay, last chapter was a cliffhanger, so we'll see what Hans chooses. He better choose wisely... Heres chapter 6!**

I layed in my bed, scared. Pabbie told me strictly until Hans made up his mind I had to stay in bed.

It was boring.

Suddenly, there was a knock on my door.

"Who is it?" I sighed.

"It's Elsa." My older sister's voice rang through the door.

"Come in."

Elsa entered the room, looking a bit worried.

"Are you okay?" She kneeled down next to me bed and laid her hand on my injured arm.

"I don't know.. my heartbeat is very strange. First it slows down, then it goes really fast." I confessed.

"Listen, I'm sorry that I shut you out all this time. I never even talked to you when we were kids. At least when I shut Anna out I actually talked to her. I always ignored you and I feel like a horrible person. And if you never see me again, I just want you to know that I care about you deeply." Elsa wiped a tear from her eye.

"Elsa, I always knew you cared. You were just keeping me safe." My sad expression turned into a slight smile.

"I know, I know. But what scared me was when I almost froze your heart." She sighed.

I remembered that...

_"Elsa! Elsa!" I knocked on her door continually. I was about four I believe. "Elsa! Please come out! I'm lonely and Anna won't talk to me!" I sobbed. My hope rose as my sister Elsa, who was about ten years old at the the time, opened the door. All she did was stare at me, then shut the door again. I frowned and stopped knocking on her door. As I made my way down the stairs, Mother noticed how sad I looked and raced up the stairs to pick me up. "Sweetie, what is wrong?" She kissed me on the forehead. "Elsa won't talk to me and neither will Anna." I cried. "Oh, sweetie. Daddy and I will go talk to them." She took me down to the throne room and sat me down. "I'll be right back." She smiled. After a while, She came back down with Elsa holding her hand. I gasped in excitement. "Elsa, go play with Allison please. She is very lonely." Mother looked down at Elsa with a strict look. "Yes, Mother." Elsa sighed and walked over to me. "Yay! C'mon, lets go play!" I grabbed her gloved hand and pulled her up the stairs. We entered my bedroom and started playing dolls. After a long time of playing, Elsa decided to leave. "Wait, Elsa! We were having so much fun." I frowned. "Allison, I have to leave." She left for the door. "No! Elsa stop!" I ran over to her and grabbed off her glove. "Give me that!" She tried snatching it back. "No! Why do you always shut me out and never talk to me or Anna? What are you so __**AFRAID OF?**__" I raised my voice. "I said __**ENOUGH!**__" Elsa screamed and all of a sudden, ice came shooting at me. All I could see was a blue blur, and something came hurdling at my heart. I screamed and collapsed to the floor. A small snowflake appeared and faded near my heart. Elsa grabbed her glove from my hand and ran from the room. "Allison!" Mother ran into the room and helped me up. "What happened in here? Did you make Elsa upset?" She looked worried. "I don't know what happened! She got all mad, and then shot something blue at me. It hit me in my heart." Mother gasped as I mentioned where she hit me. "Are you okay?" She began checking my blonde hair for any signs of white. "Yes... but I feel strange." Suddenly, everything went black._

It was all a painful memory.

"But instead you gave me the powers I have." I smiled at my sister.

"I have to leave." Elsa got up and sighed.

I bowed my head as she left.

A couple hours after she left...

"Princess Allison!" A servant ran into my bedroom.

"Y-yes?" I gasped as I woke up from my nap.

"The prince has decided to... kill himself." The servant bowed his head.

"**WHAT!? NO! HE CAN'T- I HAVE TO STOP HIM!" **I got out of bed and ran across the hall, clutching my injured arm.

There was something strange going on. The cut was turning black and spreading across my body. Both my arms were already a pitch dark black. It began to spread again as I ran to stop my fiance from killing himself.

Finally, I found Hans on the balcony with his sword raised to his chest, ready to kill himself.

"I'm doing this for her." He whispered to himself.

"**HANS, NO!"** Right before he could stab himself, I knocked the sword out of his hand and off the balcony using my ice powers.

He gasped and turned to look at me.

"Alli... look..." Hans' eyes filled with horror as the dark black color began to spread up my neck and throughout my body. My legs were black. My chest was black. I looked like the midnight sky.

I gasped and collapsed to the floor, the black starting the spread across my face.

"**NO!"** Hans ran to me and grabbed me.

"You're cold... you're cold!" He gasped as I started breathing heavily.

"H-Hans... save me.. ohh..." I groaned as my heart started beating slower... and slower...

"Hans... please... d-don't... let... me... g-go..." The last thing I saw was my beloved fiance.

My world faded to black.

Hans' POV

She was gone. Her eyes were closed. Her body was extremely cold.

"**No! No, Alli come back to me! Don't die! Please... **I love you..." I sobbed into her neck.

Out of nowhere, the man began to approach me.

"One down, two to go." He said in a dark tone.

"**You...** this is all **your fault!**" I yelled in an angry tone.

"Yes, it is. And you are going down next." He drew his sword and charged at me.

I quickly responded and kicked the sword out of his hands.

He growled at me and picked it back up, holding it to my neck.

"Fine, kill me. At least I'll be with her." I sighed and surrendered.

"Great. **Good riddanc- AH!"** The man screamed as someone got up behind me.

It was Alli! She was alive! She didn't look too good either.. her skin was a dark black.

"You... you have a lot of explaining to do." Alli sounded like... a demon... her voice was deep. Very deep.

She approached him and punched him in the face. The man fell over and groaned.

She turned around to look at me.

Like a little girl, I was curled up in the corner of the balcony quivering.

"Hans!" Her voice became light again and her skin turned back to the beautiful peach color.

I got up and kissed her.

She nuzzled into my neck in return.

"I love you."

"I love you more." I smiled.

"Wait- I don't understand. How did the whole sacrifice thing work?" She looked up at me.

"Well, I remember I said that if he kills me, I will be fine with it just to be with you."

"Oh, Hans... you really aren't a bad guy." Alli kissed me on the cheek.

"I thought so." I smiled at her.

Anna ran into the room, disturbing us.

"**Elsa went missing!**" She cried.

**Oh.. god. Now Elsa went missing. I think it might be related to her feeling like a horrible sister. Until tomorrow, bai!**


	7. And I Thought You Cared

The Cold Never Bothered Us Anyway

**Last chapter was a shocker. Heres chapter 7!**

Anna, Hans and I walked through the mountains, trying to find her.

You'd really think I'd love the snowy mountains, and I do, but when I'm in a bad mood I hate everything I love.

So I dressed in boots and a dark blue cloak.

This was **not** how I wanted to spend my Friday. Looking for my sister... no one knows where she went.. or why she left...

God, this whole week is going wrong. What is going to happen next? Is the castle going to explode- **God if you can hear me I did NOT mean that.**

I walked with my head bowed to the ground, trying to make the best of this.

Of course, my fiance was taking my sister being missing all too well. He put his arm around my neck as we walked.

"Save it for when we get rejected." I pushed him off and glared at him.

He rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

"Cheer up. I'm sure we'll find Elsa." Anna said, pushing her braids off her face.

"Oh, I'm sure we're close. There is a blizzard up there, and it leads directly up a mountain." I pointed out the obvious.

Anna didn't respond. She stopped walking and gasped as we entered the blizzard.

We saw Elsa kneeling down in the snow, crying.

"Elsa! What are you doing here?" Anna ran to Elsa and hugged her.

"I-I ran away because... because..." Elsa tried to talk between her sobs.

"Because I never got to say goodbye to Allison. Now she is gone. I saw her laying there dead." She began to cry again.

"But what if I told you she was standing right behind me?" Anna smiled.

"It won't help, Anna. It never does."

"No, seriously! She is right behind me looking at you with a puzzled look on her face!"

Elsa looked over at me and gasped.

"You- you're alive!" She ran over to me and hugged me.

"I thought you were dead.. I saw- I saw you laying there... dead..."

"Well, I'm alive now and that is all that matters." I hugged her back and sighed in relief.

"Now, can we go back to the kingdom?"

Elsa stopped.

"Wait- no. We can't! I- I can't!" She looked worried.

"What- why?" I looked puzzled.

"Because... because I can't!" Elsa began to back away from me.

"Elsa, please! Let's just go back to the castle and be happy."

"**No! I'm not going back! I faked my death!**" Elsa cried.

We all gasped.

"But- but..." Anna searched for words.

"**Just leave!**" Elsa growled.

Hans and Anna looked surprised by her outburst and started hiking down the mountain.

"Elsa, why are you doing this?" I stepped forward to face her.

"Get out of my face." She glared at me.

"I'm **not** in your **face!** Why are you being such a **brat?**" I clenched my teeth together.

"**I'm not a brat!**" Elsa whacked me in the face, knocking me over.

I cried out loud as I fell.

She gasped at what she had done. There was a red mark on my face with a handprint on it.

"F-fine... then just f-forget coming to my wedding." I growled as I readjusted my jaw.

"I don't **care** about your wedding! You are **worthless!**" Elsa kicked me in the back.

I cried once again and rolled around on the ground in pain.

There was a look of pain in her eyes, but her expression was mad.

I got up, limping a bit, and turned on my heel.

"Just get out of my life, **Elsa.**"

"**Fine.** I **will**." She glared at me.

I limped down the mountain to meet Hans and Anna.

When Hans saw what she did to me, he turned red in anger.

"Why that little **brat!** How dare she do this to you?" He looked up at the mountain.

"Elsa did this to you? Oh, my gosh! We need to get you to the castle!" Anna cried and gestured for Hans to pick me up and carry me down the mountain.

(Back at the castle)

I was once again in my bed. Now I was wondering why Elsa would do this to me. Her little sister... the one she never quite got to connect with.

The only reason I didn't fight back was because I actually **cared** about her. She called me worthless...

I wanted to cry, but I held it in.

She called me worthless.

The memory rang through my head over and over.

Kicking her little sister... hitting her little sister...

What was wrong with her?

What was wrong with me?

I began to cry.

I hoped that would do some good.

**Oh god... Elsa hit Alli and kicked her... oh... thats not very mature. Lets hope something good happens next chapter! I'll write the next chapter later, so until then, bai!**


	8. The New Queen

The Cold Never Bothered Us Anyway

**Last chapter Alli was abused by Elsa and now she feels very upset.. what will she do? Heres chapter 8!**

I dug my head into the pillow and sobbed.

"Oh, Elsa.. why do you hate me so much?" I cried between sobs.

Everyone in the kingdom was in despair because they thought the queen had killed herself out of anger.

Only Anna, Hans and I knew the truth.

We dared not to tell. Of course, since Anna was the second oldest, she was going to be queen.

And she didn't want to be queen.

"I **can't** do this Alli! I can't boss people around like Elsa did.. I wasn't made to be queen! I was made to be the princess who stands aside!" Anna paced back in forth after entering my room.

"Well, heres an idea, how about **I** be queen?" I smirked.

"Really? You would do that for me?" She smiled and sighed in relief.

"Of course. We'll just say Elsa always wanted me to be queen after she died."

"Oh, thank you! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Anna cried and hugged me.

"Ow! Please don't touch my back!" I froze in pain.

"Sorry!" She retracted from me.

"Okay, now to tell Hans..." I sighed.

A bit later, I limped into Hans' room.

"Hans?"

"Whoa, Alli you can't be in here! You need to go back in bed. Your back is injured badly." He picked me up and began carrying me to my room.

I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"I'm going to be queen."

Hans stopped and dropped me.

"**Ow!**" I screamed, flopping down on my injured back.

"Sorry! I just.. really?" He picked me up again.

"Yes. I'm going to be queen. And that means you are going to be king." I kissed him on the cheek.

"Wow.. this is unexpected!" We reached my room and he sat me down on the bed.

"I know, right! But it will be all worth it with you." My back started to feel a bit better. It was like whenever I was in his arms I felt so happy and comfortable.

"Oh... I have to leave. There is trouble in the Southern Isles. I just got the news." He got up to leave.

"B-but when will you be back?" I gave him a sad look.

"I will be back in two days. I promise. Just in time for your coronation and our wedding plans." Hans kissed me and left for the docks.

I watched as he left, and a tear leaked down my cheek.

"He will be back in two days.. better make the best of those two days." I sighed and began to rest again.

"Wonder what being queen will be like."

I tried to get my mind off of Hans, but as I tried, ice began slowly creeping up the walls.

Worry. That was all I could do.

What if something happened to Hans? What if he gets stabbed or shot...

What will happen to Elsa?

Too many things to worry about.

The ice began forming sharp iceicles in the floor, spiking upwards.

I gasped and cried out, "**Anna!**"!

She ran into the room and nearly tripped over the iceicles.

"I'm scared, Anna!" I began to cry.

"Oh, no don't cry." She jumped over the sharp iceicles carefully and made her way to my bed.

"I'll be here with you every step of the way."

"Really?" I stopped crying and looked up at her.

"Of course. Remember when we were kids?" Anna giggled.

I felt a flashback coming on.

_Anna had been locking herself in her room for 5 days. She was about 9, and I was about 7. "Anna? Please come out!" I knocked on the door. "Anna!" I wailed. Finally, she opened the door. "What do you want Allison?" She rolled her eyes. "I want to play!" I giggled and jumped up and down. Anna once again slammed the door in my face. I turned around and began to cry. Before I could cry out "Mother!" Anna opened the door again. She had paint in one hand and a paintbrush in another. "C'mon, let's play!" She pulled me into her room. We painted swirls of snow on the walls, and a large snowflake on the floor. "You know, one day I want to have an ice castle that will look just like this. It will be big, and me and you can live in it! It'll have a large snowflake for the floor, and beautiful ice carvings on the ceiling!" I smiled and gazed at the ceiling. "But what about Elsa?" Anna stopped painting and looked at me. "Like she would want to live with us. All she ever does is shut us out!" I rolled my eyes. "True." Anna shrugged and began to paint again. "But hey, I'll be right here with you every step of the way." She looked at me and smiled. I smiled back._

All good memories. I knew Anna was always going to be there for me.

Elsa never would be.

But I had bigger things to worry about than Elsa.

A few hours later, we recieved an important message from the Southern Isles.

I'll give you a hint-

It was about Hans.

**Oh god... news about Hans? Okay, this is not good. Why is everything bad happening to Alli this week? Until tomorrow, bai!**


	9. The News

The Cold Never Bothered Us Anyway

**Last chapter we got news about Hans, so lets see what it is! Heres chapter 9!**

I paced around the room as Anna left outside the castle to recieve the news.

What was going on?

Well, as new queen I have to go down there and find out.

I ran down the stairs and outside the castle where Anna was.

"You really want to hear this? It could be really bad." Anna gave me a worried look.

"Yes. As new queen I must hear this." I sighed.

The servant came back to tell us what happened.

Before he could speak, I said something.

"What did he do now?"

The servant bowed down to us and began to speak.

"Prince Hans has been accused of murdering soldiers from Weselton. He was caught stabbing a couple of them, actually."

I paused.

"Wait, what? Wait- no that doesn't surprise me.."

Anna looked confused. "What is going to happen to him?"

"He is to be sent to the dungeon for..."

"How long?" I interrupted the servant.

"For.. life."

"**What? It was an innocent murder! So what? He tried to kill us once that did no harm!**" All because of my anger, a snowstorm began.

"Alli, calm down please..." Anna gasped.

"**No, Anna! I will not calm down! I am going over to the Southern Isles and telling them he is innocent!**" I cried and began to walk to the docks.

Anna didn't stop me.

I stepped in a boat and yelled, "I leave Princess Anna in charge!"

(At the Southern Isles)

Finally, I reached the Southern Isles.

The villagers spotted me and bowed.

"Yes, yes I know all that Queen of Arendelle stuff, now move." I made my way through them to the castle.

My powers were about to come right out of my hands and freeze someone.

Too many problems this week, so much stress...

I barged through the doors and walked down a hallway to the dungeon door.

My feet almost slipped under myself.

_These stairs are waxed, aren't they?_ Dumb servants..

I grabbed a torch from the wall and carefully made my way down the stairs.

A guard was in the way of another door.

"Let me through." I demanded.

"What is your business here?" The guard growled.

"Excuse me, I am the Queen of Arendelle and I demand you let me in!"

"Oh, I am so sorry your majesty!" He cried and opened the door for me.

"Thank you." My voice weakened a bit.

I walked slowly down the dungeon hallway and frowned.

"Why does this always happen to me?"

I found a door that two guards were in front of.

"May I please go in there?"

"Who are you?" They crossed their arms.

I looked up at them with sad eyes.

"Your Majesty." The guards bowed and separated from the door.

I entered the cell.

My eyes fell on Hans. He was sitting on the floor, crying.

"Hans?" I kneeled down and looked at him.

"Alli? I-I'm so sorry you have to see me like this." He tried to avoid eye contact with me.

"Why are you upset? I'm here now and I'm going to bring you back to Arendelle."

"My father said I could never see you again. He told me to cancel the marriage." Hans got up and held my hand.

"What? No. No they can't do this to us! We are getting married and that is **final!**" Ice slowly started creeping up the walls.

"Try telling my father that."

"And I **will.**" I kissed him and left the room.

"The king tries to tear us apart, oh, he doesn't know what is coming for him!" I cried.

**Oh god... is she really doing this? I'll write the next chapter in a bit, until then, bai!**


	10. Make Your Choice

The Cold Never Bothered Us Anyway

**Last chapter we found out that Hans' father doesn't want them to get married, so lets see what Alli does about that. After all, tomorrow she will be crowned Queen. Heres chapter 10!**

Once I was in the throne room, I found the King of the Southern Isles sitting down.

I cleared my throat and said,"We need to talk."

"You must be my son's fiance. My answer is no. Now leave." The King growled.

"I'm not taking no for an answer! I am Queen of Arendelle and I demand you let us get married." My outburst caused the king to approach me.

"You dare talk to me like that?" He glared at me.

"Yes. I **do!**" My powers flared up and I knocked him against the wall, ice blades surrounding him.

"Please! Please stop! I'll agree to your marriage! Just please don't kill me!" The King yelled.

I stopped the blades and smirked.

"I knew you would come to your senses. Now release him from the dungeon."

"Fine. Go.. just go wait outside." He got up and left for the dungeon.

I sat outside the kingdom and waited.

As time passed by, one of Hans' older brothers began talking to me.

I knew him. It was... eh... Harold! Yes, Harold!

"What are you waiting for?" Harold smiled at me.

"My fiance." I crossed my arms and got up.

"You two are getting married? God, you leave for 2 days and miss so much!" He rolled his eyes.

"Yes." I sighed and sat back down.

(1 hour later)

Hans finally came out of the castle.

"And don't come back!" The King yelled at him and slammed the door.

"Well, I guess I'm not coming back." Hans looked at me and smiled.

We left for the dock and went back to Arendelle.

As we headed back, I nuzzled into my fiance's neck and smiled.

He smiled back.

When we were finally at the castle, I decided to pick out a dress for my coronation tomorrow.

Wonder which one I should pick...

**Okay, this was a short chapter, I admit, but right now I'm really hungry and I skipped breakfast so I'll write another chapter in a couple hours. In the reviews you may suggest a dress for her to wear to her coronation. Until later, bai!**


	11. Coronation Day

The Cold Never Bothered Us Anyway

**I am anxiously awaiting Christmas so I can write the wedding chapter, or when it all starts. Heres chapter 11!**

Oh my god.

Oh my god!

Its my coronation day! Oh, I am so excited! Queen Alli of Arendelle. Thats right boys, I'm a queen.

Everyone was still upset about Elsa, and I of course had to act along. But I knew she wasn't dead.

I hopped up from my bed at sunrise and began to browse through my wardrobe.

"Hey, look. Its my dress from Elsa's coronation. Wonder how that got there?" I remembered it had dissolved into the ice dress Elsa made me. How in the world was it here?

"No. I've already worn that." The dress landed on my bed.

I flipped through my dresses until I found two I liked equally.

The first one was absolutely beautiful- it was white, short sleeved (what do you expect, I always pick those dresses!) and had a gold gem in the center of the chest area.

Of course, it flowed down to my feet.

The second one was amazing too- it was black at the bottom and blue at the chest area, and long sleeved. It kind of reminded me of Elsa's coronation dress.

I took a moment to decide.

The white dress was so amazing.

That was the one I chose.

My hair was still messy and curly and **everywhere, **so I had to take a moment to brush it out.

Finally, when it was nice again, I squeezed some flats on my feet and left the room.

Did I mention its not only my coronation day- it is also Hans' coronation day!

As I began to run down the stairs, I realized I forgot something.

Gloves.

Sure, everyone was okay with my powers, but what if they went out of control?

I ran back to my bedroom and grabbed two white gloves that were on my bed.

Now I was ready.

(At the ballroom)

It was time. Everyone in the kingdom was here, and a few familiar faces from the Southern Isles too.

I looked over at Hans from where we were standing, ready to be crowned.

The minister began to say our names out loud.

"Princess Anna of Arendelle, Princess Allison-" I interrupted him.

"Excuse me, I would like to be called Alli."

The minister nodded. "Princess Alli of Arendelle, Prince Kristoff of Arendelle, and Prince Hans of the Southern Isles."

He showed me the two.. erm.. I don't know, what you hold when the minister is saying the vows that make you queen.

I reached for them.

"Your Majesty, the gloves." That was the exact same thing he said to Elsa on her coronation day.

"Oh!" I quickly took them off and took the items off the cushion they were sitting on.

Finally, he got through with the vows and I was able to put my gloves back on.

Everyone cheered.

Now it was Hans' turn.

I tuned out the vows, and waited until the whole vows thing was over.

The minister place the crown on my head and then place Hans' on his head.

Everyone cheered, and Anna ran over to me and hugged me.

"Thank you!" She whispered.

Kristoff smiled at me. "Congratulations."

"Thanks." I giggled.

"Now, what are we waiting for? Let's go have fun!" Anna grabbed my hand and dragged me onto the ballroom floor.

All the villagers cheered for me and thanked me for the wonderful party.

A little girl came over to me with her parents and smiled.

"I want to be just like you one day!" She giggled.

"Well, why don't you consider this a starter?" I smiled at her and placed my crown on her head.

The girl gasped and thanked me. She reminded me of a young me, energetic and excited.

It was just a crown. I have already thrown mine away once. (So did Elsa.)

Hans and his mother walked over to me.

"Oh, I am so proud of you two! My little Hans is now a king!" The Queen of the Southern Isles cried.

"Mother.." Hans rolled his eyes.

"And you, my dear girl, have made a very good choice." She smiled and then quickly ran over to me.

"Keep an eye on him, he can make very bad choices." She whispered into my ear. I nodded and giggled.

"Now you two go have fun! I'll see you two later!" The Queen pushed me into Hans' arms and walked away.

I looked up at him and smiled. "Well, that was..."

"Embarrassing? You get used to that with my mother." He put his arm around my neck.

(After the coronation)

The party ended after a while, and before I knew it it was night.

I took my gloves off and flung them onto the floor, leaving for my bedroom.

Of course, just when I thought I could relax..

the kingdom closed the gates and we were under attack.

**Well... everything was going fine... now its not... I'll write the next chapter later. Until then, bai!**


	12. The Accident

The Cold Never Bothered Us Anyway

**Last chapter was Alli's coronation, and so now she is Queen. I will include Elsa's POV in this chapter. Heres chapter 12!**

What is wrong with this week?

I rushed out of my bedroom and asked the guards what was going on.

"The kingdom seems to be under attack." One said before leaving the castle.

I groaned. "Is this **ever **going to end?"

My back was still a bit injured, but I was able to run now, so I just had to help the guards.

And no one was going to stop me.

Elsa's POV

What was wrong with me?

Hitting and kicking my little sister, making her feel pain... why did I do that?

Everyone was right. I **am** a monster.

She probably hated me right now. She probably wants nothing to do with me..

My face had dried tears striped across it, and I was incredibly stressed.

I have caused so much trouble, and now I'm not even invited to her wedding.

I began to walk up the mountain again, making my way to the destroyed ice castle.

"She hates me. I called her worthless... I kicked her, I hit her... when I'm the worthless one."

I needed to calm down.

Alli would say, "Calm down, Elsa. You'll explode!"

But I'd probably never see her again.

So what did it matter?

Alli's POV

"It's too dangerous!" Hans argued with me.

"For me or for you?" I growled.

"I don't want you getting hurt!" He frowned.

"Well, heres an idea, stop caring!" My hair blew in his face as I turned around and walked away.

I began to walk outside, but my fiance grabbed me.

"You are not leaving this castle!" He demanded.

"Stop! Get off of me!" My powers began to flare up, and on accident...

I hit Hans in the head with my ice.

He fell to the ground.

"**No!**" I screamed and rushed to his aid. Anna and Kristoff ran down the stairs, alarmed by my scream.

"What happened?" Anna gasped.

"I accidentally hit Hans with my powers... we got in a fight." I began to cry a bit as a white streak appeared in his hair.

"We need to get him to my family." Kristoff said.

(In the forest)

We brought Hans to the trolls, and I was pacing around, worried.

"You are lucky it was his head. If it had been his heart, well, you know what would happen." Pabbie sighed.

"I'm so sorry Hans." I said quietly.

"It isn't your fault. He tried to stop you and that made you upset, and he shouldn't have done that." Anna hugged me.

Pabbie removed the ice from his head and told us he would wake up soon.

Before we left, he told me to stay for a bit.

"Allison, I must tell you something." Pabbie sighed.

"What is it?" I looked confused.

"Your powers.. they are stronger than your sister's. They are more dangerous, so you must learn how to keep them under control." He gave me a serious look.

"Oh..." I gazed down at my hands and gasped.

"Gloves will not contain your power."

"What do I do? I can't hurt anyone!" My powers were stronger... than ever...

"You need to practice controlling them." Pabbie nodded.

"I will. I-I promise.." I got up and left for the castle.

(A couple hours later, at the castle.)

I kneeled down next to the bed Hans was in, and he was still unconcious.

"Y'know, he's actually really cute when he's sleeping." My frown grew into a smile.

I kissed him on the cheek and rested my head on his arm.

"I could stay like this forever."

All I could do was wait for his handsome green eyes to open, then I could kiss him and tell him how much I love him.

I was locked in the castle anyways due to the whole trouble in the kingdom thing.

The whole castle was on lockdown.

Its really funny how I went from wanting to rip his guts out, to kissing him whenever I saw him. I really don't know how this happened.

He went from **EEVVVIIILLL!** to a really sweet guy, and to be true I haven't put **all** my trust in him yet.

I nuzzled into his neck and smiled.

My eyes slowy shut.

Hans' POV

I awoke to see my goregous fiance sleeping next to me, although she was half on the ground.

I smiled a bit and shook her to wake her up.

"H-huh..." She rubbed her eyes and looked at me.

"You're awake." She smiled at me.

"What happened? The last thing I remember is getting in a fight with you." I sat up in the bed.

"I kind of... accidentally... hit you in the head with ice and knocked you out." Alli squeaked.

I wasn't shocked that she would do that, mostly because she can't control her powers much.

My hair.. was different. It had a white streak in it.

It didn't matter, though. I was fine and my fiance was fine, and I was happy.

"Come here!" I got up and grabbed her by the waist, kissing her on the cheek.

"Hans!" She giggled as I kissed her.

"I have to admit, I've never loved anyone so much in my life." I looked into her beautiful blue eyes and smiled.

"Please. Before you met me, you didn't have a heart." Alli rolled her eyes.

"Shutup." I laughed and picked her up.

"Whoa!" She gasped.

"Calm down, we'll go sit by the fire and relax."

"Alright."

**Awww, they are such a cute couple... our cast is hoping that our story (or one of them at least) will be nominated for best Frozen fanfic! **

***Alli pushes me out of the way***

**Me: :O**

**Alli: And vote for me and Hans for best couple!**

**Me: *pushes Alli out of the way* Until later, bai!**


	13. The Wedding

The Cold Never Bothered Us Anyway

**HERES THE BIIG CHAPTER! ITS THE WEDDING! Okay, I will be in this chapter but I will be named Kira. I do not own Princess Nora Thornell of Sweden, Amethyst Dzarich does. Make sure to read her story As The Wind Rises! Heres the wedding chapter!**

Okay, don't freak out..

Don't freak out...

IT IS MY WEDDING DAY! YES! YES! YES!

People from all over will be here!

Maybe I'll even get a surprise visit from an old friend.

I jolted up from my bed and quickly brushed out my hair, too excited to even think.

I gazed down at the blue ink and grabbed it, putting it in my silk robe's pocket.

My heart was pounding... this was really happening!

Of course, I had to go to my dress fitting as soon as I woke up.

I ran down the stairs to the 'dressing room' as I called it.

The maid was sitting there, waiting for me.

She handed me a dress that was quite beautiful- it was white and had ruffles on the sleeves which matched the bottom of the dress.

Its only flaw-

it was uncomfortable and stiff.

I stepped onto the stool while the maid sewed a couple more ruffles onto the dress.

"You look beautiful, dear."

"Heh... thank you.." I tried not to fall over, but I couldn't keep my balance! The sleeves were stiff and I couldn't move my arms.

When it was finally done, I sighed and grabbed the ink from my robe that was resting on a chair.

The carriage that was ready to take me to the church arrived, and I stepped in.

When we got to the church, I was able to move my arms a bit more, but hardly at all.

Lots of people from other kingdoms. I stayed in the back of the church waiting for the wedding to start.

I looked over at Anna, whom was wearing her bridesmaid dress and giving me a thumbs up. Since Elsa wasn't here, I guess she would walk me down the aisle.

The bridesmaid dresses were wonderful- I picked them out myself. They were gold and long, with no sleeves and golden flowers decorating the chest area.

I began to speak to Anna about the wedding and how excited I was.

Suddenly, a hand tapped me on the shoulder.

"Excuse me for a moment." I smirked and looked over my shoulder.

Oh my god...

It was my best friend from my childhood, Princess Nora Thornell of Sweden.

When did she get here?

"Nora! You- you're here! Oh my god!" I hugged her and giggled.

"Well, haven't you grown up? I remember you as a little girl with wide blue eyes." Nora laughed.

"And I remember you as a young girl who came to Arendelle one day and met me. Well, when I snuck out of the castle since the gates never opened." I smiled at my best friend.

She looked so... different! The last time I saw her she was 11, and I was 7. We had been best friends since the day we met. But when she went back to Sweden, I never saw her again.

Now she was 20, and I was 16.

"Your dress looks... huh..." Nora stifled a laugh at my dress.

"Yeah. I know. It is a poofy mess." I rolled my eyes.

"Well, I think I can fix that." Being a fabulous sewer and dress maker, she pulled out a dress from behind her back.

"You've been hiding that behind your back this whole time? How did you know?" I smiled at her.

"Nevermind that, c'mon lets go change you!" Nora grabbed my hand and brought me to the dressing room.

(In the dressing room)

After I had full got the outfit on, I gasped in delight.

"Oh, Nora.. it is so beautiful!" I squealed.

The dress was just amazing. It was short and had icy blue ruffles at the bottom, kind of like a ballerina dress. In the chest area it had a white streak and the rest was an icy blue color, exactly like the bottom. It was sleeveless, just how I wanted my wedding dress. Nora knew exactly what I wanted somehow- she had even brought matching boots (with heels!) The boots had the same color scheme as the dress, and had dark blue fluff at the top.

I picked up a blue tiara and fit it on my head, smiling.

"Wow." That was all I could say.

"Well, now that that is over with, we need to fix your hair." Nora spotted the blue ink on a vanity and picked it up.

"Let us start with the streaks." She gently painted blue streaks in my hair and smiled.

"Next, we'll turn your straight hair into wavy hair."

Nora raised her hands and wind blew in my face, which somehow made my hair wavy.

The awesome thing is, she has powers too! Wind powers, which is even more epic than ice powers!

"Ta da!" She turned me around to look in the mirror.

I squealed in excitement.

"Its amazing! I love it!" The best thing was, I didn't have to wear those white stockings.

I looked back at Nora and smiled.

"Well, the only thing I can do for you is.." I threw the bridesmaid dress into her arms and placed a gold tiara on her head.

"I declare you my Maid of Honor." The tiara looked amazing in her dark brown hair.

She smiled and hugged me.

"Now, I'll leave you to change." I left the room.

My whole outfit made me look- amazing. I had to admit, I've never looked this nice.

As Hans' 12 brothers entered the church to wait for the wedding to start, they caught a look at me leaving the dressing room.

And they stared for about 5 minutes...

creepy right?

I looked at them with a confused look and cleared my throat.

"Redirect your eyes, boys. I'm taken."

The men left the room, some still staring.

Lots of people were there- Princess Jenny of the Northern Isles, Prince Kevin of England and Queen Mystical of England, Princess Skye of Terabinthia...

Even my good friend Princess Odette Person Sparks of the Kingdom of Sparks! I smiled and walked over to her.

"Odette! Long time no see!" My tiara began to fall off my head, and I pushed it back into place.

"Allison! Well, haven't you grown up so much?" Odette giggled.

"I have a surprise for you!" I handed her a basket of flowers and smiled.

"I am making you the flower girl." Odette wiped her reddish-brownish hair out of her face and gasped in delight.

"Really?"

"Really." I nodded.

"Thank you!" She hugged me and left to wait next to Anna.

Nora came out of the dressing room and smiled at me.

"Nora, you look stunning!" Well, I was now number 2 most goregous at the wedding.

The gold dress fit her perfectly, and the golden tiara only made her look more beautiful.

She laughed and nodded.

"The wedding is starting!" Nora gasped and waved goodbye as she entered the door to go wait in her Maid of Honor spot.

Odette entered the room and tossed out flowers down the aisle, then walked to the bridesmaid spot.

Anna put her arm around mine and we walked through the door.

"Well, don't you look stunning?" She whispered to me as we walked down the aisle.

"I know." I whispered back.

We approached the stand and Anna left to go stand by Odette.

Nora gave me a thumbs up and I giggled.

Hans stood in front of me, and dang...

he looked hot.

I stared into his green eyes and smiled.

He took a good look at me and all he could say was...

"Wow."

I rolled my eyes and looked at the minister.

"Repeat after me," The minister looked at me. "I, Queen Allison of Arendelle,"

"I, Queen Allison of Arendelle,"

"Take King Hans of Arendelle,"

"Take King Hans of Arendelle,"

"To be my lawfully wedded husband,"

"To be my lawfully wedded husband,"

"To have and to hold,"

"To have and to hold,"

"For better or for worse,"

"For better or for worse,"

"For richer or for poorer,"

"For richer or for poorer,"

"In sickness and in health,"

"In sickness and in health,"

"To love and to cherish,"

"To love and to cherish,"

"From this day forward,"

"From this day forward,"

"To death to us part."

"To death to us part."

Okay, I'm just gonna leave out Hans' vows because its just the same thing.

Olaf was the ring bearer.(How adorable!) He held out the cushion with the rings on it and Hans slipped mine and his on our fingers.

I smiled at him as Hans took something else off the cushion as well.

"To death to us part." He put a silver locket that had our names inside it around my neck.

I gasped and covered my mouth.

"It's beautiful." I said quietly.

"You may now kiss the bri-" Before the minister could finish, The Duke of Weselton and his thugs came through the door.

Everyone gasped.

"There she is! The monster! **Get her**!" The Duke yelled and pointed at me.

I screamed as Hans pulled me behind him and grabbed a sword that was perched on the wall.

"**Stay away from her**!" He fought the thugs and looked at me.

"**Alli, run!" **Hans yelled as he fought off the thugs.

I took off at the speed of lightning, afraid of what was going to happen.

Nora took quick action and blew the thugs off their feet using her wind powers before they could run after me.

Anna took out a pocket knife and stabbed one of the thugs in the leg with it.

I ran out of the church, only to face the crowded kingdom. My powers were out of control, and it began snowing in the kingdom.

I made my way through the kingdom and headed towards the Northern Mountains.

"What do I do?" I looked down at my foot and got an idea.

I stepped on the water, creating ice instantly. I ran across to the mountains, the thugs chasing after me.

I safely made my way up the mountains...

but what was going to happen to me?

**There was the big chapter! I don't even know what to say except, until later, bai!**


	14. I'm Free

The Cold Never Bothered Us Anyway

**Last chapter was THE MOST I HAVE EVER WRITTEN, so here is chapter 14! Btw this story shall have 30 chapters.**

I walked in the snow, cold.. lonely... scared..

Honestly, I was going to cry. A bunch of thugs forced me out of my own kingdom.

That's it. I'm going to end up just like Elsa! Ugh... I hate my life.

Wait a minute- what was that song Elsa sang that one time..

Err... ehm... let it- let it go! Let it go! Yes.

Maybe that will help?

I continued to walk up the snowy mountain, and slowly began to sing.

_The snow glows white on the mountain tonight, not a footprint to be seen..._

_A kingdom of isolation, and it looks like im the queen._

_The wind is howling like the swirling storm inside..._

_Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I've tried..._

I clutched my heart in worry.

_Don't let them in, don't let them see, be the good girl you always had to be._

_Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know..._

My frown turned into a smile as I spun around.

_Well now they know!_

I used my snow magic and lit up the dark sky.

_Let it go, let it go, can't hold it back anymore!_

_Let it go, let it go, turn away and slam the door!_

I walked along, ice trailing behind me.

_I don't care what they're going to say,_

_Let the storm rage on,_

_The cold never bothered me anyway._

I shed my tiara, and it fell into the snow.

I continued walking along, going faster and faster each second.

_It's funny how some distance makes everything seem small_

_And the fears that once controlled me_

_Can't get to me at all!_

I ran up a hill.

_It's time to see what I can do, test the limits and break through_

With one arm, I created a bridge made out of snow.

_No right no wrong, no rules for me_

I ran towards it and smiled.

_I'm free!_

My powers were stronger than ever.

I ran up the bridge, turning the snow into ice.

_Let it go, let it go, I'm one with the wind and sky_

I finished making the bridge and sighed in relief.

_Let it go, let it go, he'll never see me cry!_

My powers began getting stronger by the minute.

I strutted forward and stomped on the ice, creating a snowflake.

_Here I stand, and here I stay. Let the storm rage on..._

I raised both my arms up into my air (as Elsa did) and an ice castle began growing out of the ground.

As soon as it was done growing, I threw my arms down, making the palace sparkle.

I remembered my line from Elsa's song.

_My power flurries through the air into the ground..._

I raised one arm, adding another wall to the castle.

_My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around_

_and one though crystallizes like an icy blast_

I snatched the necklace Hans gave me off my neck and grinned at it.

_I'm never going back, the past is in the past!_

My instinct was to smash it, but I threw it away.

I began to sing again, and grabbed my hair, hoping it would go into a braid or something.

My hair bounced through the air and became straight again, and the blue streaks were now permanent.

_Let it go! Let it go, I'll rise like the break of dawn_

My wedding dress dissolved into my ice dress, and my magenta eyeshadow turned blue.

A long train appeared on the back of my dress as I began to walk towards the balcony door.

_Here I stand in the light of day!_

As I approached the balcony I smirked.

_Let the storm rage on!_

I looked through the balcony door and smiled.

_The cold never bothered me anyway._

With one swipe of my hand, the doors closed.

Hans' POV

I paced around outside the castle, and so was Anna.

I stopped pacing.

"I've made my decision. I'm going to go find Alli." My worried expression changed as I sighed.

"What? Hans, are you crazy? I'll go after her." Anna protested.

"Really? Do you remember what happened last time you went after your sister?" I rolled my eyes at her as I approached my horse.

Anna paused for a moment. "Fine. You go after her." She sighed.

"I leave Princess Anna and Prince Kristoff in charge." I said aloud as I climbed atop my horse.

"Hans? Are you crazy?"

"Anna, please. Please be mature. You can do this." My horse began running towards the mountain as I talked to Anna.

"Okay..." She waved goodbye to me.

I made my way up the mountain on my horse, trying not to stop.

"I can do this. She'll be happy to see me. Then we can go back home and all will be well."

"But when she finds out Arendelle is frozen..."

**Oh god, are you kidding me Alli? You froze your own freaking kingdom. Until tomorrow, bai!**


	15. I Don't Know How

The Cold Never Bothered Us Anyway

**Sorry I didn't publish a chapter earlier, my friend is over :3 Heres chapter 15! By the way, Hans is bold and **_**Alli is this text.**_

Hans' POV

I made my way to Alli's castle, fearing the worst.

What if she didn't want to see me?

My heart was pounding.

After a few hours of making my way through the mountain on my horse, I found a giant ice palace before me.

"She's in here. Just go in and make this right." I walked up the stairs and sighed, entering the castle.

Alli's POV

As I enjoyed my moments of glory, I heard someone come in.

"Alli? Are you in here?" It was Hans.

I gasped and ran down the stairs.

"H-hans... what are you doing here? You can't stay!" I looked down at him in worry.

"I'm here now. We can go back to Arendelle and make this right. You don't have to be afraid." Hans began walking up the stairs to see me.

"No. Leave." I began to cry a bit as I walked away and up the stairs.

Hans began to sing.

_I'm here now, please don't be afraid!_

_Please don't leave me alone, please don't go away._

_We can fix this I know theres a way._

He continued singing as he followed me upstairs.

_Cause for the first time in forever,_

_I feel right at home,_

_for the first time in forever,_

_we can be here, you won't be alone,_

_We can head out of here together, you don't have to be afraid_

_Cause for the first time in forever,_

_I will stay with you always._

I looked at him as we got upstairs and began to sing.

_Hans, please go back home,_

_your life awaits, _

_go enjoy the sun and let me stay away_

Hans interrupted me.

_Yeah, though-_

I cut him off and continued singing.

_I know! You mean well,_

_but leave me be,_

_yes I'm alone but I'm alone and free!_

_Just stay away so you'll be safe from me._

Hans looked nervous.

_**Actually, we're not.**_

I gave him a confused look.

_What do you mean we're not?_

_**I get the feeling you don't know...**_

_What do I not know?_

Hans stopped singing.

"Well, do you remember when Elsa froze Arendelle?"

"Yes...?"

"You kind of did the same thing."

I began singing again.

_What? No..._

_**It's okay, you can just thaw out the land.**_

_No I can't- I- I don't know how!_

_**Of course you can, I know you can!**_

_**Cause for the first time in forever, you can be right here with me.**_

_Oh, I'm such a fool I'll never be free!_

_**We'll save the land if you just come with me**_

_No escape from the storm inside of me!_

_I can't control the curse!_

_**We'll reverse this awful storm**_

_Ohh, Hans please its only getting worse!_

_**Don't panic**_

_There's too much fear_

_**We can make this sun shine bright**_

_You're not safe here!_

_**We can change this thing together**_

_AHHH... AHHHH..._

_**You'll be here with me**_

_IIII DON'T KNOW HOW!_

My powers got the best of me. I spun around, sucking up all the snow that was coming down from the ceiling.

As I stopped spinning, the ice flew out of my chest, nearly hitting Hans.

He ducked the hit and the ice bounced off the wall, hurdling towards me.

I was too busy calming down to notice it, and the ice hit my right in the heart.

I collapsed to the ground in pain.

"Alli! No!" Hans rushed to my aid and tried to pick me up.

I pushed him off. "I-I'm fine... now leave."

"But-"

"**Leave."** I raised my voice, making him back away.

"Fine." He glared at me and left the castle.

"W-wait..." I was too late. He had already left.

I blacked out.

**Are you KIDDING ME HANS? REALLY? GAHHH, YOU ALWAYS MESS THINGS UP. Until later, bai!**


	16. The Deal

The Cold Never Bothered Us Anyway

**Sorry I didn't make a chapter yesterday- another sleepover :3 Heres chapter 16!**

When I woke up, I was in the exact same spot I had been in after Hans left and I blacked out.

"A-anyone? Please..." I coughed and got up off the ground, brushing myself off.

I stared at my reflection in the ice.

It wasn't me, was it? When I looked at myself I saw Elsa. I was just like her. Shutting everyone out, wanting to be alone...

Now I- I don't know what happened.

But there was one thing I noticed when I looked at my reflection- my hair... was turning... blue?

The streaks were fading into the rest of my hair.

Before I could move, the door opened again.

"Allison?"

Elsa...

"Elsa- what are you doing here?"

"Oh... look at you... you're turning out just like me." Elsa frowned. "We need to get you back to Arendelle immediately."

"What? No! I'm not going back!" I argued.

Elsa stared at me.

"Oh, god."

"What?"

"Your hair- you.. what did you do?" She gasped.

"I freaked out at Hans and then... I shot ice at myself and it hit me in the chest."

"You froze your own heart? Are you crazy? Okay.. we need to get you to Hans. And now." Elsa grabbed my hand.

"No, Elsa! I am Queen of Arendelle now and there is nothing you can do about it. You faked your death. You can't go back. Neither can I." I glared at her.

"You sound just like me! We need to go back to Arendelle and clear this up-"

"**NO!"** I screamed.

She backed away and gasped.

"N-no. Now leave." My ice castle had shook as I screamed.

Elsa turned her back and muttered,

"You've changed."

She walked out of the castle.

Hans' POV

I sat in the castle throne room, facepalming myself.

My wife was in danger. She could freeze to death alone.

And what could I do? Only make it worse.

She said it herself.

Someone entered the room. It was the Duke of Weselton.

"You! Why you-" I began to speak, but he cut me off.

"My king, I am sorry to bother you but I have news for you." The Duke sighed.

"What is it?" My patience was short, and I really hated this guy.

"Your wife, she must be executed for her crimes."

"**What do you people have against her?**"

"We're not against her, we're trying to protect her! Listen, if she comes back here, the townsfolk will have her sentenced to death. And they will do it themselves. They will torture her, and curse her out. Do you want that to happen?" He gave me a serious look.

"N-no..." I hadn't thought of that...

"Then here are your options. Either we kill her, you kill her, or we kill **you **for protecting a witch like her." The Duke stated.

I thought for a second.

If they kill her, I'll never be able to see her again. If I kill her, then I'll be able to see her one last time, but that would make me a horrible person. If they kill me, she will be devastated and winter will last forever.

I finally made my decision.

"I will kill her."

"And can I count on you to do that?"

I nodded sadly.

"Now, I need to you go get her. My men will go with you."

"Alright..." I sighed.

**Well, great. Now everyones out to get Alli. Until later, bai!**


	17. Betrayal

The Cold Never Bothered Us Anyway

**Sorry I didn't make a chapter yesterday, I went to AC with my friends. Heres chapter 17!**

Alli's POV

I stood in my castle, afraid.

_Help me, please... I don't want to be alone..._ My thoughts were piling up.

The ice castle walls began turning red, showing my fear.

"Okay. I can do this."

I grasped a section of my hair that was already blue.

"No, no I can't..."

I heard footsteps outside the castle.

Hans' POV

_Alright, lets get this over with..._ I sighed as I rode my horse up to the ice palace.

"Listen, men. We will go in, bring her back, and... then I will take care of her." I gave the Duke's men strict orders.

The men nodded.

I carefully made my way up the stairs.

At least this time she didn't have an enormous guard trying to kill me.

"I can do this. Just stick to the plan." I walked into the palace and once again went up a flight of stairs.

My balance wasn't very good, either. She could probably hear me slipping.

The men went ahead of me, their crossbows ready to fire.

As we entered the room she was in, I watched Alli stare at us in fear.

"Please...no. I don't want to hurt anyone." She took a step back and wiped a tear from her eye.

"Get her!" The men began firing at her, making her act quick.

She created a shield of ice in front of her and gasped.

"Boys, stop!" I aimed their crossbows down and began to approach my wife.

"No, please Hans. I can't hurt you. You saw what I've already done and I can't do it again." Alli began to cry again.

"Don't worry. I love you." I grabbed her hand, but she instantly pulled away from me.

"Stop! I love you too Hans, but I can't- I can't do this!" She cried.

Before I could speak again, a huge section of her hair turned blue and she fainted.

I grabbed her and felt her skin.

"She's freezing. Let's go." I picked her up and stared into her scared, half closed blue eyes.

"H-hans..." Alli said weakly.

"Yes?"

"W-what are we gonna do...?"

"We'll make this right. This is all my fault." I sighed and kissed her on the forehead.

She gave me a faint smile and nuzzled into my neck.

Now came the hard part-

I had to kill her.

(An hour later, in Arendelle)

We made our way back to Arendelle and I carried her into the castle.

The maids looked at her and gasped.

"What happened? Is she okay?" Gerda ran over to us and looked at the now freezing Alli.

"She needs an act of true love, and I'm going to give it to her. Do not worry." I assured her and continued to walk to the castle library.

Once we got to our destination, I sat Alli down and started her a fire.

"Thank you so much, Hans. I-I.. I never thought someone would love me as much as you did. And to think, I thought you were evil." She smiled at me.

"Well, that is what true love is, isn't it?" I leaned in to kiss her, getting ready for what I was gonna do.

Right before I could kiss her, (as I did with Anna.) I stopped and smirked evilly (I hate myself for this. I promised myself I would never smirk like that again.) at her.

"Oh, Alli. If only there was someone out there who actually loved you." I got up and began to chuckle.

(Alli's POV)

I looked over at him.

I had just been betrayed, just like Anna had been.

I was such a fool...

This honestly, as you all might have noticed, is a replay of a couple weeks ago.

"What are you talking about? Seriously.. stop joking around. This is serious." I really hoped this was a joke...

"Of course, I've tried this before, and failed. But this time I actually succeeded! Anna is too smart for it, Elsa, well, she is too cold hearted, but you, being the dimwitted sister of the royal Arendelle family, was an obvious choice." Hans began to put out the fire.

"Hans, stop it! What is wrong with you?" I gasped.

"Now I have succeeded with my plan, thanks to you. Now all I have to do is kill Anna and Kristoff, and my plan will be complete. You are so dumb that you just trusted me after I was so horrible to you. I'm already King of Arendelle! I have complete power over anything I want! No longer will I be the most unimportant of 12 older brothers. All thanks to you." With that he left the room and locked the door.

"No, Hans... please... no... why... why... why..." I fell out of my chair and blacked out.

**Well, we all know Hans is faking it just for her own good, but did he seriously have to do it that way? Typical men! T.T Until later, bai!**


	18. Frozen

The Cold Never Bothered Us Anyway

**Last chapter Hans left Alli to die, so lets hope someone comes to rescue her. Heres chapter 18!**

I heard the door open.

"**Alli!**" Anna cried and ran over to me.

I awoke from her scream and noticed my hair was now completely blue.

"What happened to you?" She helped me up and sat me back on my chair.

"H-hans.. he lied to me.. he never really loved me... he was using me..." My voice was weak, and my crying didn't help.

"**He what? I swear I'm going to go over there and I am going to kick him so hard his guts are going to come flying out."** Anna dropped her lit match into the fire angrily.

"Anna... I'm freezing.. w-what will I do...?" I admitted.

"Wait- slow down. You froze your own heart? Are you crazy?" She gasped and felt my skin.

"I didn't know it was coming!" I agrued.

"Okay, we don't have time for arguing. Thawing your heart doesn't have to be true love's kiss, so it can also be sisterly love." Anna pulled me over to her and hugged me.

"Is it working?" She asked.

"No..." I said sadly.

My sister pushed me off her gently and looked at me.

"You're all I have left, Alli. Elsa is gone. Please don't die on me." She began to cry.

"Anna, you have been a great sister to me. And if I do freeze to death, I need you to take care of the kingdom for me." I put a hand on her shoulder.

Anna nodded.

Hans' POV

What had I just done?

What was wrong with me?

I needed to make this right. I was going to cancel my deal with the Duke and save Alli.

My heart was broken at what I had done.

I walked into the room he was in and crossed my arms.

"Our deal, its off." I glared at them.

"My king, you cannot break this deal." The Duke said back.

Was he trying to get smart with me?

"Yes, I **can.** Now goodbye." I charged out of the room and began to run towards the library.

Alli's POV

The door once again opened.

Hans... how dare he! Comes in here right after- UGH!

Anna looked up at him and growled.

"**How dare you betray my little sister and then leave her to die! As a matter of fact, you did the same thing with me you liar! I wish death on you and I hope that you get stabbed in the middle of the night.**" She grabbed him by the shirt collar.

Hans looked scared and was speechless.

"Do you get it?" Anna said, getting more angry by the second.

"Y-yes... I do... now please let me go..." He gulped.

"Fine. But I'm watching you." She dropped him and left the room.

"You! Stay away from me.. I'm not falling for anymore of your tricks!" I couldn't walk, so I weakly crawled away from him and sat in the corner of the room.

Hans picked me up, which made me upset.

"Let me go, you idiot!" I growled.

"No. Not until I tell you whats going on." He sat me back onto the chair and looked at me.

"Fine."

"I made a deal with the Duke of Weselton to kill you myself because he told me the townsfolk would rip you apart themselves. So I believed him and decided to do this. But I was wrong. And I'm sorry." Hans held my hand and looked me straight in the eyes.

"...Really?" That was all I could say.

"Yes. Now, to thaw you out." He pushed my now blue hair out of my face and kissed me.

He pulled back.

"Did it work?"

My arms showed more and more snowflakes by the second.

"No..." I gasped.

"What?" He put me in his lap and looked down at me.

"How.. why isn't it working?"

"I don't know... I thought it was true love..." I looked at him sadly.

"But it is." Hans took off his coat and wrapped it around me.

"And I will do anything to keep you from freezing." He kissed me on the cheek.

My heart was freezing, and now there was nothing else to do.

"Wait... wait... do you hear that?" I looked out the window.

"Hear what?" He carried me to the window and looked out.

Anna was out there, crying.

Behind her was the man that tried killing us right behind her.

My emotions were mixed, making a snow blizzard start outside.

"Hans, we're going outside." I took his coat off my shoulders and grabbed a cloak that was hanging on the windowsill.

"What? No, it's too dangerous! You'll freeze out there!" He argued with me and sat me on the windowsill.

"If I can save Anna, it is all worth it." I put the cloak around my shoulders and opened the window.

I went out and slid down the roof of the castle, landing in snow.

"Anna!" I cried as snowflakes began to cover my hands and face.

The man continued to approach Anna, and Hans ran out of the castle to save me.

"Alli!" He walked toward me.

I looked back at Anna, who was still crying. The man approached her and held his sword high over her head.

"**Anna!**" With my last bit of strength, I jumped in front of the sword and froze, shattering his sword and knocking him unconcious.

The snow blizzard stopped and my vision went blue.

Hans' POV

I stopped in front of my wife's frozen body and gasped.

This didn't just happen.

Anna looked up at her sister.

"Alli? **Alli! No! Not you! Please! You're all I had left!**" She clutched her sister's frozen body and began crying.

Nothing happened.

Alli wasn't thawing out.

She just remained frozen.

Elsa ran into the scene and gasped.

"**Allison! Oh, no please... please no...**" She ran over to Alli's frozen body and started to cry.

The maids and servants came out of the castle and gasped at their Queen's frozen state, and Elsa's reappearence.

Gerda walked over and pulled Anna away from her little sister's frozen body, making her pull back.

The other maids helped Anna into the castle and patted her back.

Elsa continued to cry over her sister's frozen body and looked up at her.

"Why isn't it working?" She cried between sobs.

After a couple minutes, she pulled herself away from her frozen sister.

"Alli, I am so sorry that I neglected you all my life, telling you to go away and shut up, I was wrong. The thing is, you don't know how good you have it until you lose it." Elsa walked away sadly.

I walked up to my wife's frozen body and kissed her.

"I love you, and I'm sorry that this is all my fault. I'll always remember you." I wiped a tear from my eye and began to walk away.

I just hoped something would happen.

**Ooh, cliffhanger! Very sad chapter. I'm not going to tell you if she thaws or not hehe. Until later, bai!**


	19. Ressurection

The Cold Never Bothered Us Anyway

**Sorry I forgot about the New Years chapter, It shall come out after this chapter! Heres chapter 19!**

Hans' POV

This whole week was my fault.

I messed everything up.

Now the one who really cared about me was gone.

Forever...

She wasn't thawing out.

Nothing.

This was all my fault...

I looked over at her frozen sculpture and saw something shine quickly and fade.

"What the..." My hopes were rising that she was still alive and not frozen forever.

Starting from Alli's hand, the ice began to thaw.

I gasped and ran over to her.

It didn't take long for her to thaw out.

She dropped to the ground after thawing and gave me a puzzled look.

"W-what happened?" Alli looked at her hair and smiled.

It was blonde again, yet it still had the streaks in it.

"You froze." I helped her up.

"I did? All I remember is my vision going blue then I blacked out." She regained her balance and stood in front of me.

"Crazy, right?" I smiled at her.

"Yeah." She giggled.

As I began to speak again, my wife paused.

She fell to the ground in pain.

"**No!" **My heart broke in two.

Alli had a huge sword mark in her chest, and she was writhing around in pain.

"I'm sorry, my prince, but its for your own good." The Duke of Weselton put his sword back into its sheath and began to walk away.

I kneeled down next to my injured wife and examined the cut.

It was deep.

As a matter of fact, the sword had gone straight through her.

Alli stared at me in fear, hardly breathing.

"I...I...I might... I might not... make... it..." Her breathing slowed down, and finally...

...she closed her eyes and took her last breath.

That was it.

She died a hero.

There was no magic to ressurect her,

No thawing,

No healing,

she was actually gone..

I began to cry.

Crying is manly, don't judge me.

I held her limp body close and looked into her now pale face.

Her skin was cold...

her heart wasn't beating.

She was actually gone.

There was nothing I could do about it.

And there was no one I could blame but myself for this.

If I hadn't burst into her life, this would've never happened.

But I couldn't resist.

The moment I stared into her beautiful blue eyes, I felt something change in me. I realized that I was being a horrible person to her. That was when I nearly killed her and Elsa. And I changed all because of her.

She made me a better person.

"I am so sorry. I did this to you." I said quietly.

"I will avenge you."

My sadness began to turn to anger.

I put her body down and got up, glaring at the Duke.

I drew my sword and charged at him.

"Wouldn't do that." He tripped me and chuckled.

My sword came out of my hand and went across the room.

"Now, to finish you off." The Duke raised his sword, but before he could slam it down, we heard a voice.

"Stop right there..." Alli? She was- how was she?

She got up, limping and holding her stomach.

"It's alive!" The Duke gasped.

"Now, you would think I would be fragile all because I'm a Snow Princess, well, it doesn't work that way." Her voice was hoarse.

"And to finish you off," Before fainting, she threw ice at the Duke and knocked him out.

She fell to the ground unconcious.

I stepped over to her body and picked her up, taking her to her bedroom.

**During writing this I noticed Hans has a channel on youtube, and then i'm all like YOU SCUMBAG CON PRINCE! I really hate him. WHY DID ALLI MARRY HIM? Wait I know why... shhh dont tell him but she only married him because of his looks and his money. SHHHHHSHHH DONT TELL HIM! Until later, bai!**


	20. Afterwards

The Cold Never Bothered Us Anyway

**Last chapter Alli got stabbed, so let's hope she survives. Heres chapter 20!**

I woke up in my bed, and heard voices outside my door.

"She seems to have been stabbed right through her stomach, so I washed out blood marks and put some medicine into the cut. You are lucky she didn't get stabbed in her lung area, that would have ended her." A doctor must have been speaking with my family.

He entered the room.

"Would you look at that, she has come out of her coma." Elsa, Anna and Hans entered and smiled. Anna wiped a worried tear from her eye.

Hans kneeled down next to my bed. "How do you feel?"

"I feel... tired..." I rubbed my head.

"Does anything hurt?" Elsa looked me straight in the eyes, and I could see she was relieved I was okay.

"Yeah... my head hurts... and my stomach aches really bad..." I frowned.

"You were stabbed in the stomach, so the doctor cleaned it out and put a bandage on it, so you will be fine." Anna promised.

"Okay... but I'm really tired..." My head was aching, and my vision was blurry.

"We'll leave you to rest." Hans kissed me on the forehead and left with Anna and Elsa.

"Wait." I called out.

"How long was I asleep?"

Elsa rolled her eyes. "You were in a coma for 2 days. And don't worry, you're not Queen anymore." She winked and shut the door.

After she left, I lifted up my dress (don't worry, I had a skirt under it.) and stared at the bandage.

It was bloody. So bloody I almost screamed.

But I was tired...

So tired...

I passed out.

(4 hours later)

I woke up to see my husband waiting for me by my bed.

"How are you feeling?" He gave me a small smile.

"The real question is, how long have you been sitting there?" I rubbed the back of my head.

"I've been waiting for you to wake up because I have brought you something." He took out the locket he had given me on our wedding day and place it around my neck.

"Oh... you found it!" I smiled at it.

"Of course I did. Now, you need rest." Hans kissed me and left.

(The next day...)

I got up from bed and tried to ignore the pain from the cut, putting my hair in a bun.

My attention quickly went to the window.

"Arendelle... oh... I forgot!" I sped out of my room and down the stairs.

When I finally got outside, I noticed that the whole fjord was frozen solid.

"Okay, thaw.. thaw.. thaw..." I concentrated on the ice, and raised my hands.

The townspeople looked out their windows and gasped in delight.

Arendelle was thawing!

So I could do it!

I collected the ice and snow into a snowflake, and watched it dissolve into air.

But now I had something to do.

(1 hour later)

After I had gotten dressed, I took Hans outside. Anna and Elsa followed (they always follow me.)

"Mkay, heres the deal. I am very mad at you for trying to kill me." I crossed my arms and narrowed my eyes at him.

"I know, it was stupid.. I'm sorry..." He bowed his head.

"Well, there is only one way to get even with you." I smirked.

He looked back up at me and shook his head.

I lunged at him, but before I could reach his neck Anna and Elsa grabbed my waist, trying to hold me back from strangling him.

"**Let me at him! I'm gonna teach him a lesson!**" I was so close to his neck..

"Do you think we should let her go?" Elsa got tired of holding me back.

"Yeah." Anna let go of Alli's waist, and Elsa did the same.

"**No!**" Hans tried to push me off as I tackled him to the ground and tried to strangle him.

Finally, I got him in a headlock and smirked.

"Who's the killer now, huh?"

"**Let go of me!**" My husband was too weak to try and fight back. Hahaha, his pain made me happy.

"Not until you saw I am the **greatest!**" I slapped him across the face with my free arm.

"You're the greatest!" I let go of him and he fell face flat on the ground, gasping for air.

"...Drittsekk..." I said something he couldn't understand because it was in a different language, plus it was a curse word.

Well, looks like my story has a happy ending. But now we need an Epilouge.

**Next chapter shall be last chapter! Sorry we didn't make it to 30 chapters, I promise the next sequel shall be 30. By the way, Alli made a fanfiction account! Feel free to PM her questions and even ask her for her email. She is Alli of Arendelle. Until later, bai!**


	21. Fun Facts

The Cold Never Bothered Us Anyway

This isn't the last chapter, this is actually a fun fact chapter! I shall give you funfacts about the original storyboards. Here we go!

Did you know- in my first version of My Dear Snow Queen Alli was originally supposed to be 11 years old, but her romance with Hans would've been thrown off so it was changed.

Did you know- in an early version of My Dear Snow Queen, Alli was going to be kidnapped by Hans and taken prisoner.

Did you know- in another early version of My Dear Snow Queen, Hans was supposed to be jailed in Arendelle.

Did you know- Alli was originally going to fall off her ice palace's balcony in The Cold Never Bothered Us Anyway, only to be saved by Hans.

Did you know- In My Dear Snow Queen Alli was supposed to be left to die in the ice castle herself due to Elsa being captured while Alli was away.

Did you know- Alli's name was originally supposed to just be Alli, not Allison.

Did you know- Alli was originally going to fall for Hans herself in the beginning of the story, only to be kidnapped later and executed.

Did you know- I am getting really bored?

Well, there was our fun fact chapter. There will be one in Alli's next story. Be sure to PM her on fanfiction, she is Alli of Arendelle. Until later, bai!


	22. Epilouge

The Cold Never Bothered Us Anyway

**Here is our final chapter for this story. The next story I shall try and create today. **

In the end, err, **some** things turned out fine.

The Duke of Weasel Town was thrown in the dungeon for his crimes against the Princess (meee!) and shall be in there for whatever is left of his life.

Hans and I are still a couple, but I'm giving him discipline courses. For an example, if he looks at another girl (that isn't in my family) for more than 1 minute, he shall be whacked with a newspaper multiple times by me. I consider it a punishment to him for making a deal with Mr. Weasel Town.

Anna, Elsa and I are closer than ever. Elsa and I spend much more time together, and Anna and I are still the best of friends.

And as for my bad reviewers on this story- before I put complete on this story, I shall make an "Alli reading mean reviews" chapter for this story. See what all you haters think of me after you hear yourselves. They will all be anonymous, but you will all know who you are. .

Sorry I wasn't able to make a New Years chapter, but I did have a fun New Years! How about I tell you guys about it?

Well, at 11:50 Anna, Elsa and I all took a taxi down to Times Square in New York (in your time, 10 mins before 2014 but we're really in like the 1800s, I really don't know I do not keep track of years.) and met up with the cast of Wreck It Ralph. They are really awesome people, and Vanellope von Schweetz and I are the best of friends.

The highlight of my night? My author friend who publishes this all for me and writes the bold text invited her OC from Wreck It Ralph (whom she shall never publish on this website, sorry guys.) to come and... SHE CAME! Sure, her OC is much older than me, but we got along fine! BUT THE BEST... I got to perform before the ball dropped! I performed the song "Remember Me" by Zendaya as a tribute to 2013 and as my author begged me to write, the Disney Channel show Shake It Up which ended in November. (She cried after the show ended.) Her other OC sang last year and she will also sing next year.

My outfit was epic, I wasn't wearing a dress (screw dresses, we're in 2013, almost 2014 right now I'm not wearing a freaking dress.) I got to wear a black tank top with a white jacket and the best part, I actually got to wear pants for once (THANK YOU 2013!) which matched the tank top. My hair was pulled back into a ponytail and I felt like I wasn't a Princess, which made me feel much more confident.

So that was my New Years. How was yours? I would love to hear. If you would like to tell me about yours, ask more about mine, or ask basically anything, PM me on my fanfiction account, Alli of Arendelle. BTW my profile picture is NOT Elsa and Anna, it is Anna and I. :3 So, THANK YOU ALL FOR READING MY STORY! I shall see you in 2 years (in my next story, but don't worry the story is coming out tonight LOL) because in my next story I am 18. I would like to thank my reviewers, specifically Amethyst Dzarich, Person, 23StellaOrgana, .7, and Awesomeness. Thank you all for reading my story, or stories because most of you in that list read My Dear Snow Queen.

Oh! Oh! Oh! Guess what happened after my performance in Times Square?

I went to a fanfiction awards ceremony!

Guess what award(s) I got?

First ever OC created and published in Frozen Fanfiction Archive (it is true! I am the first! I checked when My Dear Snow Queen first came out and the other OC story came out 2 days after mine, and there were no others! So yay!)

Best Female OC Singer in Frozen Fanfiction Archive

and our whole crew got..

DON'T FREAK OUT DON'T FREAK OUT...

BEST FROZEN STORY WITH AN OC! YAYAYAYAYYAYAYAYY!

I AM SO HAPPY SO HAPPY I WAS CRYING DURING MY SPEECH!

My speech was

"I would like to thank you all for nominating me, and this is all an honor (begins to cry) I never thought I would make it this far. I thought I would be hated, but you all really showed me what I can do. I would like to thank all my reviewers, or as I should call them, my friends. Thank you all." And then I left the stage.

.EVER!

Well, other than the day I was born.

THANK YOU ALL FOR READING MY STORY AND FOR 100 REVIEWS ON MY DEAR SNOW QUEEN! I SHALL SEE YOU IN MY NEXT STORY! GOODBYE! :)

**Well, that closes The Cold Never Bothered Us Anyway. Alli and I shall see you all in our next story 'Torrential.'. And make sure to check for "Alli reacts to mean reviews". Until our next story, bai!**


	23. SEQUEL NOW OUT!

Hey guys! Just wanted to let you know Torrential is now out but probably will take a couple hours to upload (if its not already up.) Hope you enjoy!


End file.
